Letters Christmas
by JulyBooth
Summary: "- MISTLETOE... – Van Pelt apontou e todos encaram o casal em baixo do visgo. Jane e Lisbon se encararam, e terror passou por eles. E agora? Eles tinham que cumprir a tradição."


_Disclamier: Lisbon e Jane não são meus. Se fossem JISBON já teria acontecido desde o pilot. u.u_

* * *

_**LETTERS CHRISTMAS  
**_

_Autora:_ Juliana Alves

_Classificação:_ NC-17/Romance

_Advertências:_ Contém linguagem gráfica de sexo

_Capítulos:_ One-Shot

_Completa:_ [x] Sim [ ] Não

* * *

Teresa Lisbon era uma mulher de respeito, independente, responsável e sábia, ainda muito jovem teve que cuidar dos irmãos quando a sua mãe faleceu e lidar com um pai alcóolatra. Ela tinha experiência com crianças e as amava, era seu instinto, o que podia fazer? Além disso tudo Teresa Lisbon era uma agente excelente e exemplar, chefe do departamento que fechava mais casos em toda a agência e mesmo com toda essa credibilidade e autoridade imposta e dominada por ela, Teresa Lisbon não sabia controlar, domar ou qualquer outra palavra que sirva de exemplo, ela simplesmente não conseguia impor regras a Patrick Jane.

Aquele era o terceiro processo em duas semanas que ela tentava negociar por causa dele. Os casos tinham sido fechados, disso ela não tinha do que reclamar, mas pelo amor de Deus, era a semana antes do natal, ela só queria um pouco de paz durante esses dias. Mas ela viu seus planos ir por água a baixo quando avistou Bertram entrando com mais um arquivo na mão.

- Mais um processo, Lisbon. – Ele disse zangado – Eu não sei o que fazer para deixá-lo fora de encrenca. Você disse que podia tomar conta dele e pelo que vejo isso não acontece. Sabe o que eu tive que fazer para o FBI não aparecer aqui e prender o Jane? Eu quase arranquei minhas calças de tanto favor que tive que cobrar. Dê um jeito nisso.

E sem deixar Lisbon emitir nenhuma defesa ele desapareceu. Respirando fundo e contado até dez ela pediu paciência a Deus para lidar com Jane, porque ela sabia que se pedisse força ela socaria aquele narizinho empinado, ou pior, descarregaria a arma dela naquele peitoral divino, e assim que o pensamento passou ela se recriminou, era só que faltava agora, ela ficar fantasiando com Jane. Oh céus, ela precisava de um namorado.

- Hey, Lisbon. – Disse Patrick e entrou na sala dela.

- O que você quer Jane? – Perguntou ela irritada.

- Nada. Apenas ficar aqui e tomar meu chá. – Ele sorriu e encarou ela. – Você se incomoda?

Se incomodar? Claro que se incomodava, ela estava pensando em como perfeito era aquele peitoral e ele aparecesse assim do nada? Oh droga, ela tem que parar de pensar nisso, do jeito que Jane era iria perceber o rubor em sua face. Mas antes que perdesse o controle total da situação ela se levantou da mesa.

- Não, Jane. Pode ficar ai mesmo. Eu já ia pegar um café para mim. – E sem esperar resposta ela sumiu da sala.

Ela foi andando pelas mesas e percebeu que todos trabalhavam alegremente, entre sorriso e brincadeiras. Os assassinatos estavam em baixa ultimamente e isso deixava todos felizes, pois só em pensar em sair do escritório num tempo frio como era nessa época já desanimava a todos e inclusive aos criminosos, ainda bem.

Chegando na cozinha ela preparou um café e sentou no balcão, segundo depois Van Pelt apareceu.

- Hey, Boss. – Ela disse e sorriu - Semana parada, não é? É até bom, mais tempo para fazer as compras de natal.

- Pois é. – Disse Lisbon e sorriu. - Eu não tenho muita paciência para fazer compras, mas como é necessário...

Sorrindo Van Pelt concordou com um aceno de cabeça e ficou pensativa por um momento.

- Boss, você está participando do amigo secreto da agência, certo?

- Tenho algum modo de fugir? – Perguntou sarcástica.

- Acho que não. – Disse Van Pelt divertida. – É que...

- É que... é que o que, Grace? Diga logo.

- É que eu ainda não comprei o presente do meu amigo secreto e queria lhe perguntar se não quer ir comigo nesse fim de semana? – Perguntou Van Pelt de uma vez antes que perdesse a coragem.

- Huumm... – Resmungou Lisbon pensativa – Bem... eu ainda não comprei e nem sei o que comprar, mas... isso seria legal. Ok, vamos marcar sim.

- Ótimo, Boss. Amanhã ainda é sexta então marcamos tudo para a manhã de sábado. – Disse Van Pelt feliz e saiu da cozinha quase saltitando.

Sorrindo divertida Lisbon voltou para a sala e nem lembrava que tinha deixado Jane lá quando o avistou ainda no sofá, agora deitado e olhando para o teto.

- Você sabe que o seu Elvis fica lá no seu sofá, não é? – Falou ela sorrindo – Lhe garanto que ele não sai por ai correndo de teto em teto.

- Voltou menos emburrada, o que aconteceu? Estava conversando com Van Pelt assuntos de meninas? – Perguntou ele sem tirar os olhos do teto.

- E se foi?

- Nada não. É que você saiu daqui irritada comigo e eu não sei o que fiz.

- Ah não? Eu posso fazer uma lista para você, se quiser. – Ela disse começando a se irritar de novo.

- Ok, ok. – ele falou e levantou. – Entendi, você só se irrita comigo. Mas sabe qual é o ditado disso?

Ela o encarou e esperou a resposta.

- Bem... dizem que a gente só implica com quem a gente ama. – Ele falou e a encarou ternamente.

Por um momento Lisbon pôde perceber a sinceridade nos olhos dele, e ela não conseguiu evitar o amor e o sentimento de carinho suavizar seu próprio olhar. Mas tudo acabou quando ele sussurrou:

- Eu sei, Teresa, eu sou irresistível.

Então ela viu tudo ficar vermelho...

- SAI DA MINHA SALA, JANE. – Ela gritou e arremessou uma caneta.

Correndo e gargalhando divertido ele passou por Rigsby e Cho que voltavam de um lanche.

x.x.x

Era 9:30 da manhã de sábado e Grace batia na porta de Teresa como o combinado. Grace estava com um vestidinho rosa e botas confortáveis.

- Hey, Boss. – Ela disse sorridente. – Trouxe café.

- Bom dia, Grace. E pode me chamar de Teresa hoje, sem formalidades. – Falou Teresa sorrindo. – Obrigado pelo café.

Teresa estava confortável com suas roupas também, usava uma calça jeans justa e blusa azul um pouco mais decotada que o normal, usava botas também. Pegando a chave do carro e a bolsa as duas saíram e foram em direção ao centro, o dia prometia muita caminhada.

Quase três horas depois Grace carregava algumas sacolas enquanto Teresa ainda se dividia entre o que comprar e pararem para comer.

- Ok, é oficial. Estou exausta e faminta – Disse Teresa.

- Mas ainda não compramos nada para seu amigo secreto. – Disse Grace fazendo beicinho – Vamos lá, Teresa. Só mais algumas lojas.

- Depois, pleeeasseee. – Ela falou como uma adolescente. – Eu preciso comer, minha glicemia está baixa e posso morrer a qualquer momento. – Falou dramática.

Grace gargalhou e revirou os olhos, ela parecia a irmã mais velha ali. Ela nunca pensou que fazer compras com a chefe seria tão divertido, ela pôde conhecer um lado totalmente novo de Teresa, durante todo o passeio elas sorriram, brincaram e deram notas para os homens que passaram ao redor com direito a piscadelas e beijinho, pareciam duas adolescentes.

- Ok, fine. Vamos comer, estou faminta também. – Disse Grace e olhou ao redor a procura de uma lanchonete.

Assim que entraram um garçom veio as atender, e ao se aproximar delas as duas trocaram um olhar cúmplice. O que era totalmente compreensível, o homem parecia uma artista de Hollywood, alto, moreno, com os olhos incrivelmente azuis e um sorriso que mexeria com a estrutura de qualquer mulher.

- O que as senhoras vão querer? – Perguntou ele simpático.

- Voc... Hã... um sanduiche de frango e uma coca light. – Falou Teresa.

- Eu quero uma salada e um suco de laranja. – Disse Grace sorrindo.

- Ok, volto em breve com os pedidos. – Disse ele e saiu.

- Oh, My God. – Disse Grace com uma voz estridente. – O que foi isso, você ia dizer que queria ele?

- Ia, mas meu bom senso falou mais alto. – Disse Teresa e gargalhou.

Grace acompanhou a gargalhada e ambas começaram a conversar sobre tudo e sobre nada, até que Teresa ficou séria de repente.

- Obrigado, Grace.

- Pelo o que? – Perguntou confusa.

- Por esse dia, eu nunca me divertir tanto. – Disse Teresa sincera. – Eu tenho apenas irmãos o que significa que ninguém gostava de fazer compras, e minha adolescência foi de muito trabalho o que me deixou sem amigas. Essa é a primeira vez que eu saio assim... sem me preocupar, só me divertir. E eu agradeço a você por isso. Você é uma amiga muito boa, Grace.

Grace ficou sem saber o que dizer, mas não era preciso, as lágrimas que brilhavam de emoção em seus olhos era tudo o que Teresa precisava, e a cumplicidade que dividiram durante o dia era suficiente para confortá-la e saber que tinha uma amiga para qualquer hora.

Após um lanche as duas voltaram a fazer as compras, Grace parou em uma loja masculina e saiu de lá com três sacolas, todas com presente para os meninos da equipe.

Depois de quase meia hora elas passaram por uma loja que chamou a atenção de Teresa, elas entraram e encontraram de tudo um pouco. Era uma grande loja de souvenir. Corredor atrás de corredor elas andaram por quase uma hora quando Teresa parou em frente a uma prateleira.

- Eu acho que vou levar esse. - Ela disse e pegou o objeto. – O que você acha?

- Tem certeza que vai fazer isso?

- Tenho. – Disse Teresa, horas antes elas revelaram quem era os amigos secretos, o que revelou ser bem útil.

- Então esse é perfeito. – Disse Grace sorrindo. – Mas é melhor o verde.

Sorrindo elas foram até o caixa. Presente comprado e embalado elas saíram da loja e encerraram o dia, ambas exaustas, mas felizes e satisfeitas.

x.x.x

**_Cinco dias depois..._**

Aquela noite de quinta-feira era o grande dia, 24 de dezembro, véspera de Natal e a festa da agência. Todos já estavam no salão quando Teresa entrou e escutou algumas arfadas de surpresa, o que não era para menos, o vestido vermelho e decotado a deixava feminina e mostrava as curvas que ela escondia no trabalho.

Jane que estava de costas conversando com Cho e Rigsby só percebeu que alguma coisa chamava a atenção de todos quando foi totalmente ignorado e o mais surpreendente, Cho estava com cara de surpresa, isso mesmo ele estava expressando uma reação. Devagar Jane se virou e teve que fazer um esforço tremendo para não gemer na frente de todos. Teresa já o deixava desconcentrado com as roupas pouco femininas de trabalho, imagine ali naquele momento. Ele a encarou dos pés a cabeça, primeiro passou pelas sandálias altíssimas e logo em seguida admirou o vestido vermelho agarrando cada curva como uma segunda pele. E por fim a encarou, os olhos pareciam ainda mais verdes e brilhantes. Ela tinha um sorriso travesso brincando nos lábios, Teresa então procurou pelo local por algo ou alguém. Sorrindo ela foi em direção a mesa onde Grace e... Michael? Ok, aquilo era demais até para ele, Michael era um novato, tinha vindo de Boston há algumas semanas e era tão certinho que irritava Jane. Ele deu um passo em direção a elas quando Cho o parou:

- Jane, deixe elas se divertirem. – Falou sério. – E você nem pense em sair daí Rigsby. – Ele disse e tocou o braço do outro agente.

- Você só está calmo porque não são suas garotas lá, Cho. – Disse Rigsby com raiva. Jane se limitou a concordar.

Mas então Jane parou para pensar, o que danado estava acontecendo com ele? Ele estava com ciúmes de Teresa? Era só o que faltava agora, está certo que aquele vestido o estava deixando perturbado, mas... quem ele queria enganar? Ele tinha deixado acontecer algo que ele imaginou ser improvável, ele se apaixonou. Simples assim, como uma boa xícara de chá, ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela, pela sua chefe, sua amiga, a única que o conhecia plenamente o seu pior e melhor lado, e essa descoberta o deixou aturdido por um momento. O que ele iria fazer para ela se apaixonar por ele também? Depois ele pensaria nisso, por enquanto ele ficaria a admirando de longe.

- Come on, Cho. Me deixe ir. – Falou Rigsby tirando Jane de seu devaneio. – Olhe o que ele está fazendo, está dando em cima da Grace.

- Men, você precisa de tratamento. – Disse Cho. – Ela é uma agente treinada e se precisasse de ajuda Lisbon está com ela. Você sabe, armada e perigosa.

- Oh Come on, Cho. – Falou Jane desolado. – Olhe aquilo, ele está dando em cima das nossas garotas.

Rigsby e Cho o encararam como se uma terceira cabeça estivesse crescido nele.

- O que? – Ele falou inocente. – Ela são nossas garotas, somos uma equipe.

- Jane, você é uma caixinha de surpresa mesmo. – Disse Rigsby e sorriu. – Estamos esperando o que? Vamos logo.

Sem mais demora os três se aproximaram da mesa que elas estavam e mesmo antes de chegaram o pobre Michael sumiu dali antes que fosse aniquilado pelo olhar mortal que era lançado para ele.

Grace que estava de frente para o salão e observava a aproximação dos rapazes os encarou com cara feia.

- Vocês intimidaram o pobre do Michael.

- Claro que não. – Falou Rigsby.

- Só viemos falar com vocês. – Disse Jane.

- Sei... – Comentou Teresa e se voltou para eles.

Antes que mais conversa fiada fosse dita, Bertram anunciou que cada departamento se dividisse e começasse o amigo secreto, só assim ele poderia comer, o que ele precisava, pois estava morrendo de fome. Todos gargalharam com a ordem. E assim foi feito, como nem todo mundo se conhecia dentro da agência cada departamento que organizasse sua própria brincadeira.

O departamento de homicídios se reuniu num canto do salão... o começo da troca de presente foi divertida, o agente Johnson deu um presente inusitado para Rigsby e todos caíram na gargalhada, um chaveiro antiperda. E durante algum tempo todos distribuíram presentes, Cho tirou Michael, Rigsby tirou Andrew e Jane tinha tirado Van Pelt e Van pelt tirou Chloe. O agente Marcel tinha tirado Lisbon e ela foi a última, todos sabiam quem faltava, mas a ansiedade era grande.

- Ok, meu amigo secreto todo mundo sabe. – Ela sorriu. – Ele nem precisa se esforçar e usar seus dotes de mentalista.

Todos sorriram e ela pegou uma caixa aos pés da cadeira e o entregou. Intrigado e com um sorrisão no rosto ele tentou adivinhar o que era:

- Humm... é retangular... é um livro? - Perguntou ele e a viu negar. – Então uma caixa de bombom...

E durantes dois minutos ele tentou, mas Teresa já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Jane. Abra logo a caixa.

E ele abriu... e a olhou desconfiado. Era um álbum de fotografias. Na capa estava escrito _"Foi naquele momento especial que você fotografou a essência da vida"_. Jane ficou encarando o álbum alguns segundos antes de abrir, então respirando fundo abriu as primeiras páginas e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, fotos de Angela e Charlotte estava lá com frase simples e amáveis, e ao final tinha outra frase _"Passado: Doces lembranças"_. O segundo bloco de folhas estava com fotos deles, de toda a equipe, em momentos descontraídos e em cenas de crime, o que poderia ser até bizarro, mas não para ele. A segunda frase adornava com letras vermelhas _"Presente: Fortes momentos"._ O terceiro bloco estava totalmente em branco, ele foi até o fim e leu a última frase _"Futuro: Tudo que eu sonhei"_, emocionado ele olhou para ela.

- Você gostou? – Perguntou ela sussurrando.

- Se eu gostei? – Ele sorriu – Eu amei Lisbon, obrigado.

E antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa ele a abraçou. Mas o abraço foi um pouco forte e ambos sentiram o formigamento de desejo passar por eles. Van Pelt percebendo a situação e a tensão que iria se formar bateu palma e disse que já estava na hora do jantar o que fez todos ignorarem a situação a frente e se voltar para a imensa mesa de jantar.

Risos, músicas, comida e uma quantidade generosa de Eggnog os deixaram um pouco mais soltos e leves. Depois de dançar com Cho e até vê-lo rir um pouco Lisbon se aproximou de Jane.

- Hey. – Ela disse sorrindo – Você realmente gostou do meu presente?

- Claro que sim. Ainda dói ver fotos ou até ouvir sobre elas, mas a dor agora diminuiu, e foi muito legal de sua parte escrever aquelas frase. – Ele disse e sorriu para ela.

- Eu não escrevi, elas já estavam no álbum.

Jane limitou a encará-la e desconfiar. Mas assim que ela abriu a boca para se defender um grito invadiu o salão.

- MISTLETOE... – Van Pelt apontou e todos encaram o casal em baixo do visgo.

Jane e Lisbon se encararam, e terror passou por eles. E agora? Eles tinham que cumprir a tradição.

- Vamos Jane, mostre que você é um homem de tradições. – Gritou Bertram.

- Lisbon... – Ele começou e deu um passo em direção a ela. – É a tradição.

- Janeee, é melhor não. Não pod...

E ela não terminou, os doces lábios dele cobriu o dela com ternura e cuidado. Um braço passou pela cintura dela e os corpos se colaram. Todos os sentidos de Lisbon entrou em alerta quando ela sentiu o gosto dele, o cheiro dele, mas do mesmo modo rápido que veio, tudo se acabou.

Todos bateram palmas e sorriram satisfeitos. Lisbon sentiu o rosto queimar e sabia que deveria está da cor do vestido, pelo menos ela iria combinar ainda com ele.

Jane estava com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto e olhou sem graça para ela. Ele estava tentado aparentar calmar, mas ele tentava controlar a respiração, pois um simples toque dela o derretia e mesmo que o beijo tivesse sido suave e rápido era suficiente para deixá-lo confuso.

Instantes depois Van Pelt apareceu ao seu lado.

- Jane, você não vai atrás dela? – Ele a encarou confuso e só percebeu do que ela estava falando quando viu Lisbon sair do salão.

x.x.x

Patrick não tinha conseguido alcança-la antes dela entrar no carro, como o seu cintroen estava do outro lado do estacionamento ele perdeu um tempo considerável e só chegou minutos depois dela. Batendo três vezes na porta esperou que ela atendesse.

Quando levantou o punho para bater de novo a porta foi aberta.

- O que você quer, Jane? – Perguntou Teresa com a voz cansada.

- Podemos conversar?

Abrindo relutante o restante da porta ela deu passagem para ele entrar. Ela já tinha tirado a sandália e estava ainda menor, mas o vestido ainda estava ali o provocando, Patrick estava considerando pedi que ela colocasse um roupão para poder conversarem. Mas ela o tirou de seu devaneio quando falou:

- Jane, porque fingiu que não sentiu nada lá na festa? – Foi direta

Por essa ele não esperava, o assunto veio direto e cortante.

- Você não sabe? - Ele sorriu sem graça. – Eu não podia te beijar na frente de todos.

- E porque não? Tem tanta vergonha de mim, que era errado me beijar?

- Vergonha? Por que eu teria vergonha da mulher mais linda da festa?

- Não sei, me diga você.

- Quer saber mesmo? – Ele falou e deu um passo em direção a ela colando seus corpos. – Eu não podia te beijar direito porque eu não queria que nosso primeiro beijo fosse assim, na frente de tantas pessoas e muitas desconhecidas.

Teresa viu as pupilas dele dilatarem e sabia que as própria deveria estar também. O calor que emanava deles era prova suficiente de como se sentiam.

- Sabe por que eu não queria te beijar na frente de tanta gente? – Sussurrou ele. – Eu tinha medo de que se eu começasse não conseguisse parar e acredite em mim, eu não serei capaz de parar agora.

E do mesmo jeito de antes ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a puxou de encontro ao corpo. Mas os lábios não foram ternos dessa vez, ele a beijou com a fome de anos de espera. Faminto ele não esperou por permissão e forçou a entrada da boca dela com sua língua habilidosa.

Sem resistir por muito tempo Teresa gemeu a sensação e se deixou levar, ela esperou por isso durante muito tempo para parar agora.

Patrick começou a dá passos atrás de passos e a prensou contra a parede, ele foi um pouco rude e sussurrou um _'desculpe' _ao pé do ouvido dela. Teresa agora participava ativamente da ação e com pressa tentava tirar a camisa dele, foi ai que percebeu que naquela noite ele estava sem o colete. Com força ela conseguiu arrancar a camisa, fazendo alguns botões voaram pela sala, e com um desejo que não sabia que tinha arranhou aquele peitoral divino com que sonhava todas as noites. Gemendo Patrick a encarou e sorriu, os olhos estava escuro de excitação, mas não era só os olhos que demonstrava isso. Teresa podia sentir todo o corpo febril dele mais ainda sua masculinidade a apertando, e num gesto rápido ele tirou o vestido dela, deixando-a apenas com a lingerie. Sorrindo com malícia ele espalmou as mãos nas nádegas dela e apertou fazendo ela dá um gritinho maravilhado. E como se levantasse uma pena, a levantou e a colocou na cintura e empurrou seu corpo na parede fazendo suas intimidades se tocarem. Aquilo foi o bastante para ela, seu corpo se arrepiou e ela gemeu mais alto dessa vez.

Motivado Patrick a beijou novamente, mas dessa vez ele foi mais lento, saboreado a boca dela como se fosse um oásis no deserto. Ele se sentia sedento e só ela que conseguiria acabar com isso. Com ela ainda pressa a sua cintura ele foi caminhando para o quarto, com uma força que não mostrava no trabalho ele sustentou aos dois nas escadas, assim conseguiram chegar vivos lá.

Já no quarto ele a desceu suavemente na cama e a olhou dos pés a cabeça, sem a presença do vestido agora.

- Você é tão linda, Teresa. – Ele disse num sussurro e deitou por cima dela. Com beijos suaves ele desceu pelo corpo dela.

Beijou ora devagar, ora mais exigente. Até que ele parou entre os seios dela, com delicadeza ele tirou o sutiã e a olhou com admiração. Dando dois beijos castos em cada um ele sorriu e a cheirou como um cãozinho, isso fez Teresa dá risadinhas, mas isso desapareceu assim que ele abocanhou um seio com fome e a levou ao delírio, o outro seio não foi abandonado, pelo contrário ele dava um tratamento bem merecido com as mãos fazendo-o ficar ainda mais rígido de desejo, depois ele trocou. Vendo que ela ficava cada vez mais excitada ele desceu sua mão pelo corpo dela, apertando onde alcançava até que chegou no local que ela mais queria e a tocou. E foi a vez dele de gemer, ela estava bem molhada e quente para ele.

Soltando o seio ele desceu até ficar com o rosto entre as pernas dela, tirou a calcinha e a cheirou:

- Oh God! Você é tão cheirosa, Teresa. – Ele disse com a voz embargada. – E tão linda.

- Droga, Jane. Faça... logo. Pare de falar, você está... me... matando – Ela disse com a voz rouca e sem fôlego.

E ele fez, a provou com a fome de mil homens, pega de surpresa ela gritou de desejo. E agarrou a cabeça dele para mantê-lo ali. Depois de alguns minutos ela sentiu seu corpo formigar e pedir por mais, e antes que pudesse pensar ou pedir ela sentiu uma explosão tomar seu corpo e ela ficou mole.

Com um sorriso bobo no rosto Patrick a beijou e ela pode se prova na boca dele. Gemendo e ainda com desejo ela inverteu as posições, ela que estava por cima agora, com habilidade e pressa ela se livrou da calça dele e o deixou só de boxer. E ao olhar para ele e ver o membro que pulsava por ela, Teresa sentiu seu coração acelerar, já fazia um tempo desde Walter que ela não tinha ninguém e pelo que ela via, estaria bem dolorida no dia seguinte.

Respirando fundo e sorrindo para Patrick ela sentou entre as pernas dele e o beijou e sem que ele percebesse, ela lhe tirou o boxer e se preparou para se unirem. Quando sentiu o aperto da mão dela em seu membro Patrick gemeu meio torturado e fechou os olhos em êxtase.

Teresa então desceu nele, polegada por polegada, mas parou quando a dor a incomodou, ele então abriu os olhos:

- Lisbon? Oh God, eu estou machucando você, saia de cima de mim. – Ele disse desesperado.

- Cala a boca, Jane. – Ela disse respirando fundo. – É que você é grande e faz um tempo que eu não faço isso, só preciso me acostumar.

Derrotado ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e esperou ela se 'acostumar', ele precisava se concentrar muito para não sentir o quando ela era apertada e quente. E Droga, ele iria vim fácil se continuasse pensando nisso.

Patrick então sentiu que ela se uniu totalmente a ele e começou a balançar o quadril, durante um tempo ela ficou naquele ritmo torturante e lento, até que ele se sentou e a abraçou e isso fez ele deslizar ainda mais para o calor dela, gemendo em unísson ele aumentou e passo. Sem fôlego e pedindo por mais Teresa cravou as unhas na pele dele e o abraçou mais apertado. Patrick sabendo que ela estava perto e ele também a beijou no pescoço, deixando uma marca. Uma marca de que ela era sua. Instantes depois ela ficou tensa e gozou. O aperto das paredes dela foi tão forte que ele não aguentou e gozou também, chamando o nome dela.

Os corpos caíram na cama exaustos e satisfeitos, mas eles ainda estavam unidos. Com o rosto no peito dele Teresa pôde ouvir o coração dele que batia descompassado assim como o dela. Levantando a cabeça eles se olharam.

Sorrindo ele a encarou:

- Eu te amo, Teresa.

Sorrindo satisfeita e ainda mais feliz com a declaração ela deitou a cabeça novamente no peito dele:

- Eu também te amo, Patrick. – Ela falou e sentiu o sono a levar.

x.x.x

**_Dia seguinte..._**

Já passava das dez horas da manhã quando Lisbon acordou. Ela sorriu como uma boba quando sentiu o braço dele na sua cintura. Ela olhou para o relógio e viu que já era tarde, mas a preguiça parecia que tinha se apossado do corpo dela e ela nem ligou. Algo chamou sua atenção... em cima da mesinha de cabeceira estava o álbum que ela tinha dado a ele. Pegando ela viu um envelope endereçado a ela, com a letra de Jane. Se sentando, mas mantendo o braço dele ao redor de sua cintura ela abriu a carta:

_"Querido Papai Noel..._

_Foi assim que eu comecei minha carta de natal quando eu fiz sete anos. Naquela época eu só queria um carrinho, apenas isso Teresa. Mas meu pedido não foi atendido. Ao contrário, naquele final de ano minha mãe foi embora. Depois disso eu nunca mais escrevi uma carta para o Papai Noel. _

_Até que completei 17 anos e escrevi mais uma, endereçado para meu pai. Dizia que eu iria embora, que não aguentava mais aquela vida de trambiques. Mas antes que eu tivesse oportunidade de fugir ele descobriu e me bateu. Aquilo dói até hoje, Lisbon._

_Depois disso eu prometi não escrever nada para ninguém. Mas anos depois eu conheci Angela e foi através das cartas que nós fugimos e fomos embora do circo. Anos após anos nossas vidas melhoravam e eu enriquecia, tivemos Charlotte e mantínhamos uma vida boa. Até que Red John apareceu. E eu prometi não escrever para ninguém mais uma vez. _

_Mas aqui estou eu Lisbon, escrevendo para você. Me levantei para tomar um pouco de água e ao voltar encontrei você dormindo como um anjo, eu por um momento achei que fosse um sonho. São quatro e quinze e estou lhe admirando. Você é tão linda, mas quando está adormecida e sem preocupações, ainda mais linda._

_Por muito tempo eu não me permitir te amar Teresa, mas foi por puro medo. Medo de te machucar, medo de estragar tudo. Mas foi justamente esse medo que te manteve segura, eu sei que agora as coisa começarão a ficar complicada, mas farei de tudo para te provar que vai valer a pena. Eu vou te provar que te amo a cada gesto, eu sei que você pode pensar que ficou louca por está comigo. Mas eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer, se você está louca eu também estou, estou louco e perdidamente apaixonado por você. _

_Então... por mais que pareça que eu quero dormir e que estou aproveitando meu sono me acorde e diga que não foi um sonho e eu prometo que você receberá um maior sorriso que eu já dei"._

Encarando a carta com lágrimas nos olhos Lisbon ia colocar o álbum na mesinha quando ao lhe chamou a atenção. A aliança dele estava presa com um laço no álbum na parte do passado(_doce lembranças_). E havia uma fotografia na parte do futuro(_tudo que eu sonhei_), uma foto deles, da festa do dia anterior, mas como ele... Grace, ela devia ter mandado as fotos tirada durante a festa.

Limpando as lágrimas que nem tinha sentindo descer, ela acariciou o cabelo e beijou suavemente os lábios dele e sussurrou.

- Amor, acorde. Não foi um sonho.

Patrick abriu o sorriso mais iluminado que ela viu. Abriu os belos olhos azuis e a fitou com adoração.

THE END

* * *

_**REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEE**_


End file.
